The Life of a Braxton
by teengirl0612
Summary: Cory Braxton comes to Summer Bay to see her brothers. Cory has had a difficult past that her brothers want to know about. Read about the Braxton brother sand there sister and there drama filled, action filled, romance filled, fighting filled lives.
1. Chapter 1

Cory POV

I've just arrive in Summer Bay now. I park my car and head into a cafe I see right next to the beach. The water is beautiful, blue and clear, waves are amazing, I can't wait to go out and surf. First, I got to find my knuckle head brothers. I walk up to the counter in the cafe and the woman behind the counter smiles hugely.

"Well hello! I haven't seen you in the bay before! Are you visiting anyone?" She asks me.

"Uh, I'm looking for some people. Do you by any chance know where I could find Brax, Heath or Casey Braxton?" I ask desperate.

He eyes widen with shock and the other two women in the back immediately start listening in. I'm a bit confused at first.

"Why on earth do you want to know where those boys are? All they do is cause trouble!" The woman shouts.

I roll my red and leave, I hate it when people talk bad about my family, especially gossipy old people. I decide to go for a walk on the beach, then, I see knuckle head number three, Casey. I walk towards him, not allowing him to see my face and then shove him backwards. His face goes furious and that's when I fully look up. His face goes from furious, to pure happiness when he sees me, he wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly, then spinning me around.

"Cory! What the hell are you doing here?" He asks shouting.

"I've come to see my brothers!" I smile as he puts me down.

Instead of Casey asking why I really came, he just a smiles and nods, I love him for doing this, I don't really feel like talking about why I'm actually here. We both take a seat and start talking.

"So, I've heard you boys are causing trouble round here" I chuckle.

"Don't listen to people, they all think differently" Casey scoffs.

"You seem good, you outta school?" I ask.

"Yeah thank god!" Casey laughs.

I laugh at this too. I am so proud of Casey and what he is now, I wonder what the other boys are like.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Brax and Heath?" I ask.

"Yeah, Brax owns the restaurant up there and Heath should be at home" Casey answers.

"A restaurant! You kidding me! Wow, good on him" I smile in shock.

"Yeah, well I'm heading home now, so where you gonna go?" He asks me.

"I'll go see Brax, but don't tell Heath I'm here okay?" I plead.

"Sure sis, come here" Casey says and opens his arms out for me again.

He pulls me into his chest and we hug tightly, I've missed him. He kisses my forehead then leaves and I walk up to the restaurant, as I walk in I am amazed at how classy this place is, considering my older brother is running it. I then see Brax sitting at the bar, looking through paper work. I walk up and sit next to him, he doesn't turn his head.

"What does it take for a sister to get a hug round here?" I sigh annoyed.

Brax turns his head and smiles when he sees me then laughs and hugs me lovingly. I've missed Brax so much.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asks, his voice going back to serious.

"I can't stay hiding from you guys anymore, I missed you too much, Danny is somewhere so, it's all good" I explain smiling at the end.

"I'm sorry Cory, for what you went through, well, I don't know what you went through, he made you disappear from our life's, your friends, everyone's, I'm sorry I couldn't find you" Brax sighs upset.

I stand up and hug him tightly.

"This isn't your fault, I love you Brax" I smile, my head softly placed on his shoulder.

"I love you to Cory" Brax says, "Come on, I'll take you home, you can see Heath"

"That sounds awesome" I smile nodding my head in agreement.

We walk out the restaurant and get in the car. As we go past the beach in the car, I see a group of boys lounging around on the beach, fighting each other, river boys. Brax and I both laugh.

"You still hanging out with 'em?" I ask.

I remember that those boys and my brothers were the only people close to friends I had, my brothers have and always will be my best friends.

"Yeah, we stay in touch" Brax says pulling into his house.

"Wait out side for a bit, then knock on the door and I'll make Heath answer it" Brax whispers then goes inside.

I wait a bit like I'm told, then I knock.

"Heath get the bloody door!" Brax shouts from inside and I laugh.

"Fine you lazy ass!" Heath shouts back.

Suddenly the door is opened strongly, Heath is standing there pissed, then a huge goofy grin forms on his face.

"Hug me all ready you idiot" I chuckle.

He runs towards me, wraps his arms around me and picks me up high, carrying me inside. He smashes me on the couch and now we're all laughing, all my brothers standing around me.

"Cory! Boy, have I missed you! So, what do you wanna do?" Heath asks excited.

I know the perfect thing.

"Surf" I state.


	2. Chapter 2

Brax POV

We all get changed and head down to the beach. When we get there, the boys are mucking around and Hammer walks up to me.

"Braxton! Your here, well, it's about time you come back to your family! How's the girl?" Hammer laughs, looking at Cory like she's a piece of meat.

"Oi, stop looking at her like that, now would ya move so we can go for a surf" I state annoyed.

"Sure, sure boss!" Hammer smirks.

They create a pathway and I let Casey and Cory go in front. I see Hammer slap Cory's ass and I immediately storm and Hammer and push him up against a tree.

"You watch it Hammer!" I shout in his face.

"Sorry Brax, couldn't control myself" Hammer smirks, licking his lips like a fool.

I pull up my fist and punch him in the face, then I feel hands on me pulling me back, Cory.

"Oi! Stop it! Can we please just go for a surf! He's not bloody worth it" Cory shouts.

I nod, still death glaring at Hammer, then I turn around and walk with Cory and Casey, Heath and we go into the water. As we are waiting for a wave, sitting on our surfboards, Cory speaks.

"I want you guys to know, I love you all and I'm glad you want to protect me and look after me, but, I can fight my own battles" Cory says.

We all look at her and nod our heads.

"I got his wave!" Cory shouts and surfs out.

I watch as she does the wave and I am impressed, she is damn good. Once we've done surfing, we head up to the cafe and get some stuff to eat. As we sit down with Cory and drink our milkshakes, I can hear Irene and Leah gossiping about Cory, judging her for hanging out with us, saying she's going to be trouble and other crap. I look at Heath and Casey, they can hear em too, thankfully, Cory can't.

"Hey Cor, why don't you wait outside for a sec why we go pay" I ask.

Cory nods her head a bit confused and leaves. I get up and walk over to Leah and Irene, Casey and Heath behind me on either side.

"You can talk smack about me and my brothers, but when you start talking smack about my sister, we got a problem" I state.

The boys and I then walk out, Heath asks to talk to Cory alone, Casey and I nod and head on back home. When we get home, the place is trashed, I punch the wall pissed and see that Casey has found a note. He reads it out loud.

"Have fun welcoming your hot sister into your trashy life - Hammer and his new gang"

"That son of a bitch!" I yell madly.

"Brax, just leave him, he's begging for attention, let's get this cleaned up and then go" Casey sighs.

"Fine" I say and start packin up.

As we finish, Casey and I sit down on the couch.

"Why didn't we do anything to get her back? Why did Danny want her to go away in the first place?" Casey asks.

"You weren't home at the time, you were out with the boys. Me and Heath heard crying, we went up and saw that Danny had hit Cory, we yelled at him, but he just hit us, then made us watch him hitting Cory, he was drunk off his ass. When dad woke up the next morning, he knew if people saw Cory bashed, they'd question him, so, he sent her off with one of his mates, for money" I explain.

Casey stares at me, wide eyes, shocked.

"What happened to her while she was gone?" Case asks.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" I sigh, taking a sip of my beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath POV

I am walking along the beach with Cory, until we reach a spot on the sand and sit down, looking out to the ocean.

"So, Cory, my girlfriend-"

"Wait? Your ratty ass has got a girlfriend?"

"Wife, actually, Bianca, she is a principal at the school here" I start.

"I will go to school, when does it start?" Cory asks.

I chuckle and smile at her attitude towards school.

"Why do you want to go to school so much?"

"I want to be normal. When I was, away, the man I was staying with, he would constantly tell me I'm stupid among other things, I hated being called stupid, I wanna go to school so I can be smart" Cory explains a bit upset.

I feel sad hearing that this idiot called my sister these things.

"Monday, school starts Monday" I smile, pulling Cory and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Love you kid" I sigh.

"Love you too" I smile.

"Oh and I love you too!" I hear Hammers idiot voice jerk behind me. He places his hands on both of our shoulders and splits us apart, looking from me to Cory then back to me.

"So, have you seen what I left at the house?" Hammer asks, then leaves.

Cory looks at me concerned, I give her the same look back.

"What did he do?" Cory asks.

"Let's go see" I state standing up immediately.

When we get to the house, everything looks normal, apart from Casey and Brax's faces.

"What happened?" Cory states.

"How the fuck do you kno-"

"Nothing, nothing happened" Brax cuts off Casey.

I scoff and then sit down, my eyes demanding for an answer, Cory doing the same.

"We came home and the house was trashed, this note was left behind" Brax says, handing me the note.

I read it and my head fumes, Cory looks at me, I pass her the note and she reads it then storms out of the house, we run after her as she hops in her car.

"Where the hell do you think your goin!" I shout as she starts her car.

"I'll be fine, don't wait up" Cory shouts back pissed.

I watch as her car drives off.

"Well, come on aren't we gonna follow her?" Casey asks.

"No, she'll be fine, plus, Ricky and Bianca are coming over tonight, Brax and I can tell them about Core" I sigh walking inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Cory POV

I drive to the beach and there Hammer is with the riverboys surrounding him. I storm towards him.

"Ah! Baby Braxton! It's good to see you again" Hammer smirks.

"You can call me whatever, but don't trash my families house. You know what family your messing with Hammer, so watch it" I threaten then punch him in the face.

Hammer steps up to me and grabs my arm, another boy grabs my other arm.

I try to get out of the grip but I can't.

"If you hurt me, you won't get away with it!" I shout, hoping someone will hear me.

"I. Don't. Care." Hammer smirks then punches me in the stomach, three times.

He then kicks my side two times. Suddenly, I hear a boy shout behind me and a girls voice gasp.

"Hey! Let go of her!" I hear the boy shout.

Hammer and all his friends immediately run off, not wanting to be seen and a boy crouches down in front of me.

"I'm Josh, are you okay?" He asks me.

"I've been better" I croak.

Josh and the girl help me up and carry me to the surf shack under cover where a light is.

"I'm Evie, Josh's girlfriend. You seem new around here, are you gonna come to the high school?" Evie asks.

"Yeah, I'm Cory" I smile.

"Nice to meet you Cory" Josh smiles.

After a while of talking, I get to know them. They tell me about there friends Matt and Maddie and Evie's twin brother Oscar. We have a few laughs, then we walk to my car when I can walk again.

"Look, I'd really like to be friends with you guys, so, I'm just gonna tell you that I'm a Braxton and if you got a problem with my family then-"

"You being a Braxton, doesn't change anything, I'm happy to call you a friend" Josh says.

"Me too" Evie adds.

I smile and wave goodbye as I drive off back home. When I get home, I enter the room and Brax, Heath and Casey all come to see me.

"What did you do?" Casey asks.

"Nothing, I went for a walk and I met two new friends, Josh and Evie, that's all that happened" I smile then walk into my room.

I close and lock the door, I go to my mirror and lift up my shirt revealing my stomach, it's purple and black bruised horribly. I shake it off, then I hear Brax call me out. I walk out and I see two beautiful women with long blonde hair.

"Cory, this is Ricky, my girlfriend and this is Bianca, Heaths wife" Brax introduces.

"Hey, I'm Cory. I hope my brothers are treating you two right" I sigh, sitting down next to Casey on the couch.

"They are" Ricky smiles then kisses Brax.

Brax takes it to the next level and I nearly gag.

"Not in front of me please!" I shout.

Brax chuckles and so does Ricky.

I stay up for a bit and talk to the girls, hiding that I'm in pain and then go to bed.

I wake up and put my school uniform on, do my hair and then grab my backpack. Brax drops me off at school, when he does, people stare at me as I hop out of the car.

"I'll see you at the restaurant after school" I smile, reassuring him in okay.

"I'll see you then" Brax smiles.

I walk in and see Josh and Evie who walks towards me, with three people.

"Hey guys, this is Cory Braxton, our new friend" Evie smiles putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm Matt"

"Maddie"

"And I'm Oscar" They all introduce themselves.

We walk into to school and start the first lesson, the teacher gives us something to read but, I can't. I can't understand, I can't read the words, next thing I know, the bell goes. The teacher calls me back.

"In the last period of the day, I want you to take a test, I'm a bit concerned of your reading, you looked like you were having trouble" My teacher says.

I nod my head and then leave the classroom. I head to lunch and sit with my new friends, we talk and laugh. The whole day goes great, then, in last period I do the test and when I'm done, I go up to the teacher for my results.

"Cory, I'm so sorry. You, you seem to have...dyslexia"

I storm out of the school and run to the restaurant and there I see Heath setting up. I have tears streaming down my face.

"Cory, what happened?" Heath asks me.

"I'm stupid Heath! I'm stupid! I took a damn test and I have dyslexia!" I cry, Brax now walking in with Casey.

"I'm dyslexic. The man that I stayed with was right the whole time, I am stupid" I cry.

Heath walks towards me and hugs me tightly, Brax joining on and then Casey.

"You will get through this and we will be here for you every step of the way"

Casey sighs.

"And you are not, stupid" Heath adds.

Please leave a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Cory POV

The rest of the week was a challenge, but worth it. I've got a special teacher during second and third periods to help my dyslexia. Tonight I'm staying at Maddie's place for a sleepover with Matt, Oscar, Josh and Evie. I pack my stuff and then head over. I am sitting between Matt and Josh as we watch the footy.

"So, Josh and Evie are together, Oscar and Maddy are together, who do you fancy Matt?" I ask nosily.

"No one, I had one, but she left, didn't even say a fuckin goodbye" Matt sighs then drinks another sip of beer.

"Okay Matt, you just made this depressing! Let's play Celebrity Heads!" Josh suggests.

We all get on with the game, then we get bored and go to bed. I wake up early and see that everyone is asleep. I get a marker and draw a moustache on Oscars and Matts faces. Josh, Evie and Maddie wake up and we take photos of them. Suddenly, as I am taking the photo, Matt jumps up and scares me, I scream and we all laugh. I wave goodbye and jump in my car and ride home. When I get home, no one is there, I see a note and it says that they're out for a surf. I go to my room and shut the door, but as I shut my door I hear the front door slam open, great, the boys got into an argument or a fight. I walk out and there I see him, Danny. I haven't seen him since he beat the crap out of me.

"Cory, boy, have you grown up well" Danny smirks, looking at me, making me uncomfortable.

"Please, go" I beg, not making eye contact with him.

"I want to see your brothers" Danny says sitting down.

"Don't get comfortable, get up, now!" I shout.

"You have no right to yell at me!" He shouts, walking towards me, now standing in front of me, looking down at me.

Suddenly, Casey walks in, I put my hand out to stop him from punching Danny or doing something.

"You are scum, slut, useless, worthless, stupid, ugly, pathetic. You are not a Braxton!" He screams in my face then slaps me.

"That's it! Get outta here now!" Casey orders and pulls Danny out and throws him out of the house. Casey runs back in.

"Are you okay Cory?" He asks me.

"Never better" I chuckle sarcastically.

Casey sighs and kisses my forehead as he pulls me into a hug. We sit down and watch Fast and Furious 6, Heath and Brax eventually coming in with Ricky and Bianca. Casey promised not to tell Brax and Heath anything about Danny. I go out to the beach, this time instead of the boys joining me, Ricky does. Once we've surfed, we sit together on the beach.

"Do you love Brax?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, I do, and he loves me" Ricky smiles.

"Ricky, do you, like me?" I ask, my head looking at the ocean.

"Cory, I like you, I am proud to call you, a sister" Ricky smiles then hugs me tightly.

"So, I heard you were coming on the class trip tomorrow!" I smile.

"Yeah! Brax and Casey are gonna drive behind us, Heath is also coming" Ricky adds as we walk back to the house.

I start packing my bag for tomorrow's trip, we have to catch the bus really early.

I wake up and we all go to school. Ricky and I go to the back of the bus, Brax and Casey are in the car behind us. We are waving to them, then Ricky faces me.

"I'm pregnant" Ricky States.

"Have you told Brax?" I shout excited.

"Not yet" Ricky smiles.

We turn back around to see Brax and Casey smiling goofily. I hear Heath yell at some kids at the front.

"You guys are going to be great parents" I smile, still looking at my brothers.

"I know" Ricky smiles.

Then suddenly, Heath shouts, "Watch out!"

The bus swerves one way, then the other, then the next thing, we are tumbling and tumbling.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey POV

Brax and I breath deeply.

"You okay?" Brax asks.

"Brax the bus!" I shout.

We immediately run out to the bus.

"Heath!" I shout seeing Heath stumble out with Oscar and Evie.

"I don't know what happened, I don't know what happened!" Heath shouts.

"Heath, were are Ricky and Cory?" I ask.

"I-I don't know" Heath stutters.

I walk in the bus and see Ricky holding someone's hand. I run and see that Cory is pinned under a seat and cuts all over her face from glass.

"Cory, Cory, your gonna be okay" I say, grabbing hold of her hand.

Suddenly, I see a small fire at the front of the bus, Brax runs and puts it out with his foot and then comes back.

"Brax, get Ricky out of here, she's pregnant, stay with her and get out, you too Casey, go" Cory groans.

Ricky smiles at Brax and Brax quickly grabs hold of Cory's hand.

"I'm going to take Ricky out, then, I'm going to come right back to you Cory, I'm not leaving you" Brax reassures Cory.

Brax runs out of the bus then I lay down next to Cory, still holding her hand. Heath runs in and sits by Cory's side. Then Brax comes, I watch as a tear drops down her face.

"I'm sorry I've caused you trouble, I'm sorry that I came into your lives with no warning, I'm sorry I'm not a Braxton like you. A Braxton is tough and fearless" Cory whimpers.

"Oi, you stop right there, Cory you are a Braxton, you are tough and fearless, kind and beautiful. Not only are you a Braxton, your the best one" Brax smiles.

Cory nods her head and smiles at all of us, then I see ambo people come in.

"I love you all" Cory smiles, then, she blacks out, it's only now that I've noticed the blood coming from her stomach.

"Cory!" I shout.

The ambo guys kick us out of the bus. We all just stand there, Ricky with her arms around Brax. Heath and I standing looking at the buses exit, waiting for our sister to come out, Oscar and Evie behind us, Evie crying, Maddie too, Matt and Josh. I then see Cory in a stretcher, they wheel her to the ambulance and without any of us getting on, they drive off.

"Ricky, stay here and wait for other ambulances to check you out, I have to go to the hospital" Brax explains then kisses Ricky longingly on the lips.

Heath, Brax and I all run to the car and drive behind the ambulance into the hospital. We watch as they take her into emergency surgery and wait in the waiting room were more people have arrived. Heath is pacing Bianca trying to stop him, Brax is holding Ricky with one of his hands on her stomach, the baby, I am standing, watching the doors for a doctor to come. Then, one does. I run towards him, everyone doing the same behind me.

"Cory suffered a large stab wound to the stomach and lost a lot of blood, but, we were able to fix it, she is okay now. However, in the surgery we noticed that her stomach was beaten and bruised, I'm not calling social services, but you should ask her what happened" Nate explains.

"Thankyou" I sigh in relief, "Can we see her?"

He nods and points to the last room down the hall. We all run in and I see Cory's eyes slowly flutter open, I smile and so does she. I walk down to her side, Heath and Bianca on the other and then Brax at the foot of the bed standing.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened to your stomach?" Brax asks.

"When you got the note from Hammer, I went to go pay him a visit, I punched him right in the face which post him off, then he beat me but Josh and Evie found me and they ran off" Cory answers.

Then, a man walks in, looking a bit funny. Immediately, I feel Cory's hand tighten on my wrist.

"Who are you?" Brax asks.

"An old friend" the man smirks.

"Brax, please get him out" Cory asks scared.

Brax nods his head and pushes the guy out then shuts the door. He comes back, "Who's he?"

"He was the man I stayed with" Cory answers.

As soon as she said this, I knew there would be trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please leave a review! :) ;)**

Brax POV

Cory asks to talk to Heath, Casey and I in private, saying this Ricky and Bianca leave to wait outside.

"So, who is he, really?" Casey asks.

"His name is Killer he was the man I stayed with, he wasn't nice or kind. He would have his mates over, they would take drugs and get drunk right in front of me. He and his friends would sometimes...touch me. He would call me horrible things, he'd hit me sometimes, for his own pleasure. He'd also film me when he did things to me, then threatened to send them out to the world if I told someone about what he did to me" Cory explains.

I can't believe that all happened to her. She is my sister, my little sister and that man, he, scared her, I can't heal scars. But, I can make them hurt a little less.

"Cory, he won't do any of those things to you again, I'll make sure of it. Cory, I love you, we all do, we are here for you" I say, looking deeply into Cory's eyes.

"Blood and Sand" Cory smiles.

"Blood and Sand" The boys and I repeat.

I leave the room to go and talk to Ricky, I smile as I walk towards her then kiss her stomach and after kiss her perfect lips.

"How long have you known?" I smile happily.

"Only two weeks, was waiting for the right time to tell you" Ricky answers.

"Your going to be, the most amazing mother and we are going to be, the most amazing family. I love you Rick" I explain excited and happy.

"I love you Brax" Ricky cries of happiness.

I hug her tightly and kiss her forehead, then we just have a moment where I look deeply into her beautiful, mesmerising eyes. Then, I feel someone tap my shoulder, I turn around and see someone who I never wanted to see again. Danny, my father.

"Congratulations" He smiles looking at Ricky.

Ricky knows him, he once kidnapped her to get to me, where he then shot me and I nearly died. He's no father. I grab him by his collar and smash him up against the wall.

"You don't come near my family, not now, not ever. You are no father, to any of us, so just leave!" I demand shouting, Heath and Casey now watching standing outside Cory's room. Danny laughs and puts his hands up in defence then walks away. He walks past Casey and Heath.

"You didn't tell them about my visit before did you?" Danny smirks to Casey.

What is he talking about? Casey death glares him, standing up strong like Heath. Danny walks past Heath and then leaves. I go and put my arm around Ricky, Heath does the same to Bianca.

"Casey, when did he come here?" I ask, kissing Ricky's forehead as she goes into Cory's room with Bianca.

"I went home the other night and I saw Danny talking to Cory, then he said all this crap to her about her and slapped her, Cory told me not to do anything but I got his ass right outta there after that" Casey explains.

I nod my head and look past him into Cory's room. Ricky's holding her hand and so I Bianca, there laughing and smiling.

"We can't let him hurt em" Heath sighs, also smiling at the perfect picture in front of us.

"We can't let Danny or Killer hurt em" Casey adds.

"We won't" I state.

I then walk into the room and sit in Ricky's chair, she then pops up onto my lap. Heath does the same with Bianca and Casey sits next to Cory in her bed. I love this picture, I love my family, I won't let anyone hurt this family no matter what I have to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Cory POV

I'm going to school today. Heath is driving me to school, Bianca too. I'm excited to see my friends, they never visited me in the hospital, but that's cause I didn't want them too. I walk into school, Bianca by my side.

"If you need me, just come to my office, I'll see you in Period two in Assembly" Bianca smiles.

I nod and walk to my locker were I see all my friends waiting for me. They all cheer and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up all of you" I laugh.

"You slacker, missing three days of school! But you missed my face too much and that's why you came back didn't you" Matt smirks rustling my hair.

"Don't think it was your face" I answer quietly and sarcastically.

Everyone laughs and we walk to class.

"But seriously, how you doing?" Evie asks concerned.

"I'm all good, thanks" I answer forcing a smile.

We walk into class, Period One was easy, Math, I'm best at math. Period Two was boring, until Heath and Casey interrupt.

"We need to speak with Cory" Heath shouts puffed out, he must have ran he or something.

"Sure" My teacher answers and I walk out of the classroom.

I walk around the corner and cross my arms. I look at them confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We got this video tape in the mail, it's from Killer...we think it's from when he, kept you" Heath explains.

"But, we need to watch it, to make sure it's not something else" Casey adds.

I nod my head. I leave school and we head home, I'm holding the tape in my hands, moving it around, when we get home, I put it in. It starts off just him, then, he walks down the hall and comes to me, I look, drugged, I'm out of if. He puts the camera on the table and hops on top of my lifeless body. He starts taking my clothes off and touching me. I run out of the house down to the beach. I cry in the sand, my knees up to my face and head in my hands. I hear Heath and Casey shouting and they each sit either side of me.

"I remember that. I remember waking up, in my underwear, he drugged me. He raped me! I, woke up, I didn't feel what he did at the time he did it, but, I knew he did it. He came in when I woke up and laughed, then tossed me back my clothes. He's a monster!" I scream out into no where.

I'm positive I see Heaths eyes well up. I collapse into Casey's arms, Heath then wraps his body around mine. I'm in a brother sand which. I love them. I'm scared, Killer and Danny are here.

NEXT CHAPTER - someone comes in contact with Killer. Who do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Casey POV

He's not going to get away with doing that to my sister, I won't let him. Once I've left the beach, I go for a walk. I go down to Mangrove and see him. I knew where he would be, the letter had his bloody address on it. I bang on his door. When he opens it, I punch him hard in the face, once, twice, three, four, five times until he is knocked out. He has blood everywhere on his face. My hands are bruised and bloody, shaking. I didn't know I had that much anger in me, but I do, because I remember what he did, I watched what he did. I am about to leave when I hear laughing, I turn around.

"They're very pretty, the women. None as pretty and precious as your sister, he skin was soft when I touched her, she couldn't move, so it was more fun, she didn't scream, so it was more enjoyable. I watch the film over and over again, it's my favourite movie. You took her away from me and I'll get her back" Killer taunts.

"You are so lucky I don't kill you right here right now" I yell then leave the house, slamming the door behind.

When I get outside I see Heath, he storms towards me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask walking past him going to my car.

"Me, I followed you! What the he'll are you doing here!" Heath shouts.

"I lost it! He is a bastard! I just went in there Heath, beat the crap out of him, he said that he's going to get Cory, he wants her, it's disgusting! He said that he has others films and that he watches them over and over! Cory can not be left alone, ever" I yell.

Heath looks at me, angry but understanding. He nods his head and we both hop into the car and drive back home. When we arrive, I go to check on Cory. I knock on her door slowly and she's sitting up on her bed. Staring into nothing. Heath and I go and sit with her on the bed, Brax then walks in too.

"Do you wanna go for a surf?" Cory sighs.

"Yes, I want nothing else right now" Heath smiles happily.

We all nod and leave her room so she can get changed. I tell Brax everything that happened.

"I know, I saw the video, it was on when I came home" Brax adds.

"Let's go" Cory smiles as she comes out of her room.

We head down to the beach, Cory smiles as she surfs, actually really smiles. I look at Heath, he's smiling, I look at Brax, he's smiling. I feel me, smiling. After our surf we head up to the restaurant to eat some dinner. We all eat and laugh, Ricky and Bianca end up joining us for dinner. When we go home, we read the news and it says that Summer Bay is going to be right in the middle of a super storm tomorrow morning.

"Fun" Ricky laughs sarcastically.

"The school will be a safe house, I'll call people to get blankets and soup from the cafe organised" Bianca states and gets out her phone.

We all go off to bed, I can't stop thinking about everything, then eventually, I'm think about nothing.

NEXT CHAPTER - you won't belive, what happens in the storm


	10. Chapter 10

Cory POV

I wake up and put on my school uniform, it's already raining with a bit of thunder, but, you still go to school. Heath comes in and helps Bianca set up the school with blankets and food in every classroom. Eventually, the storm becomes massive. It's hailing, thunder is roaring and lightning is striking. I'm in the English room playing Monopoly with Evie, Oscar and Maddie. Suddenly a huge thunder roars and the power goes out. I hear Heath shouting.

"Casey!"

I run outside and see Casey on the floor, a piece of glass stabbing into his leg.

"Casey!" I shout and run to him.

"I'm fine Cory, it's okay" Casey grunts in pain.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital" Brax shouts through the thunder.

"But Brax, it's crazy! You shouldn't be driving!" I yell disagreeing.

"I have too!" Brax shouts back and picks Casey up.

I watch snuggling on to Heath, I watch Brax carrying Casey with blood dripping from his leg fast.

"He's going to be okay, let's go inside" Heath says.

We go into Bianca's office. Heath, Ricky, Bianca and I all sit in a circle together. Suddenly, Killer storms in.

Heath immediately grabs hold of my arm. He pulls out a gun and puts it to Bianca's head.

"Give me Cory and your precious wife, won't get hurt" Killer slurs, his drunk.

Nobody says anything, Bianca has tears down her face. I get up, Heath try's to hold me back but I kick his chest back. I grab Bianca and throw her at Heath. Killer wraps his arms around my stomach. Heath gets up but then Killer puts the gun into my head. The coldness of the barrel on my head, a tear drops down my cheek.

"Heath, stay here, look after Bianca. Bianca don't feel bad, Ricky, you look after Brax, Heath, make sure Casey is okay" I mutter, not crying, I can't let myself cry.

Tears pour down all there faces, even Heaths.

"I love you" I smile, in case it's the last time he sees me and then Killer takes me away. The gun still on my head, so Heath doesn't come after him. He puts me in a car, wrapping masking tap around my mouth.

"I've missed you Cory" Killer smirks, driving off into the storm.


	11. Chapter 11

Brax POV

I see Heath running down the hall, Ricky and Bianca with him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I told you to stay at the school until-"

"Killer took Cory!" Heath shouts.

My eyes widen and my hands at my sides turn into fists. Heath explains everything that happened, he must feel horrible. I look at Bianca who is scared and pale white.

"We're all gonna stay here until the storms over" I sigh.

"What about Cory! Who knows what that freak is doing to her!" Heath yells.

"I want to get Cory as much as you do, trust me! But if we go out there now we could get hurt or die trying to get her!" I shout back.

Heath nods, and hugs Bianca kissing her forehead.

"How's Casey?" Ricky asks.

"He's okay, the glass didn't go to deep" I sigh.

"Let's go see him" Ricky smiles.

I nod and we all walk in. The Doc is allowing Casey to stay in the hospital until the storms over but then he's fine to go, he can go now but Doc insisted him to stay.

"So, where are we gonna go when the storms over?" Casey asks.

"We're going to go to his house, than Danny's, then, I don't know" I sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

Cory POV

He throws me into, what looks like a basement, ties me tightly to a chair. My mouth is extremely dry, my stomach is sore, I'm hungry.

"What do you get out of this?" I ask annoyed.

"I get you. Cory, I want you, I want your brothers to break, when they get here, your father gets to beat them, then kill them, it's all a set up you see!" Killer laughs.

Then, I see Danny walk into the room. I death glare both of them, I can't show them that they scare me.

"First, we're going to beat you, then, let you starve, take photos of you and send it to your brothers, then, other things, much, much worse things" Danny smirks.

I watch as he grabs a chain and wraps it around his fist. He steps closer to me and grins evilly.

"If your a real Braxton, then, you won't scream, if you scream, well, you'll find out" Danny taunts.

He walks over to me and with the chain fist, punches me in my stomach, multiple times, then, in the face, multiple times. He takes out his phone and takes a photo.

"Cheese!" Danny smiles.

Suddenly, I feel hands touch my but, it's Killer. He passes me a cup of water. I drink it, but then my vision goes blurry, my head feels light.

"You...drugged me" I sigh softly and quietly.

"Yes, yes I did" Killer smirks before my eyes go out black.


	13. Chapter 13

Brax POV

Heath, Casey and I arrive at the house the late night. We smash the door open and search the house, I then hear noises, in the basement. I walk down the stairs and open the door. As soon as I do, a bat smashes into my face and my vision goes black.

Heath POV

I hear a bang, I head down stairs and see that the basement door just closed loudly. Casey and I head down to the basement, as I open the door, Case and I are hit with hard, bat like things, right in our faces and my vision goes black.

Casey POV

I wake up, my head, hurts like hell. I'm in a closet, Heath and Brax are next to me, knocked out, there body's touching mine. I shake them weakly, I think I have been knocked out for a while, my mouth is dry.

"Brax! Heath!" I shout as loud as I can.

Brax wakes up and so does Heath. We begin kicking on the door, trying to break it down and we do. When we get out, I don't believe what I see. The walls are covered with photos of Cory and us. Photos of Cory beaten, in her underwear, photos of us and Bianca and Ricky. He's being watching us, for the past week by the looks of these photos. Suddenly, a group of masked people come in. Who looks like the leader, takes his mask off, it's Hammer.

"Where is Cory!" Brax shouts demanding for an answer.

"I don't know, but let's just say, not somewhere good" Hammer smirks.

I storm towards him and punch his face, then the other people come and start beating the crap out of us, but, we are much stronger. We end up beating them, Brax has his hands clasped around Hammers throat.

"Where, is, Cory!" He shouts demanding for an answer, his grip.

"In a car, the boot, near the cliff, he's going to drive it off" Hammer chokes.

Immediately, we all run off, get in the car, we have cuts and were bleeding everywhere, but it doesn't matter, we're not actually in pain. We run to the cliff and see the car, I run to the car, Brax and Heath stop though. I turn around and see Danny standing with a gun pointed at Brax. I walk towards him and then hit the back of his head with my elbow hard. He falls to the ground, knocked out cold, but not before firing the gun. The bullet hits Heaths shoulder and he falls back at the blow.

"Heath!" I shout to see if he's okay.

"I'm fine! Get Cory!" Heath shouts back.

I use the gun and smash one of the windows open then pop the hood. I run around and Brax and I open. As we do, I see Cory. Her body, covered in bruises, the boot floor nearly covered in blood, her hands are tied, her feet are tied and there is tap around her eyes and mouth, she's only wearing her underwear and bra, but, she's breathing. Brax picks her up and puts her in the back seat on Heaths and my laps. I slowly, carefully rip the tape off from her eyes, then from her mouth. Suddenly, she stops breathing, just as we pull up into the hospital.

"Come on!" I shout shaking her body.

I pick her up and run her inside, I run by her side as they run her into the elevator. I hold her hand, people giving her CPR.

"Come on! Come on Cory fight!" I shout at her.

When the elevator opens, Brax holds me back and so does Heath. I turn around and Heath is still bleeding, his face pale, he falls to the ground.

"We need a doctor over here!" Brax shouts.

They take Heath into the room next to Cory's. Brax and I stand in the hallway, both of us covering in blood and bruises. Two nurses come and grab us both, taking us to a room with two beds and clean us up, in this time Bianca and Ricky come in.

"Is Heath okay?" Bianca asks worried.

"I don't know" I answer.

Ricky kisses Brax's forehead and Brax kisses Ricky's lips then her stomach. Heath the walks in, a sling holding his arm and his face still out of colour.

"Heath!" Bianca shouts and runs up to Heath, kissing him disgusting with a lot of tongue.

The doctor then walks in and asks for all of us to sit down.

"Your sister has suffered a lot of pain, it shows that the kidnapper must have, wrapped his fists with something extremely hard and hit her multiple times in the face and stomach. There's also evidence of sexual abuse and her system has been in contact with drugs. She is very lucky you found her" Doc explains.

"When can we see her?" I ask, that's all I want to know.

"You can see her now, but, she is asleep and has been since she was abused, so when she wakes up, be there to calm her down" the doctor explains.

We nod our heads and Heath, Brax and I all walk across into her room.

NEXT CHAPTER - How is Cory?

TO COME - Kyle will be entering soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Cory POV

My eyes slowly flutter open. My mind rushes, what did he do to me! When I was drugged what happened! I am now breathing fast and I look around and Brax comes to my side and calms me down.

"It's okay Core, we got you, Killers gone, Danny's gone, we're here. Heath, Casey and I, your in a hospital, your okay" Brax repeats calming me down.

"Brax! Danny's after you! It wa Salk a set up he wants you guys, he's got a gun he wants-"

I cut off my words as I see all there faces. They are sad for me and pity me, they must have found me. I see Heath, his arm is in a sling.

"He shot you didn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah, he did" Heath answers quietly.

I don't want to be in this hospital, I want to be at home safe, I want to be at home. Brax moves his body to mine and wraps his arms around me, I immediately wrap my arms around his body and hold tightly. Brax sighs and leans back, placing a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You gotta stop hurting yourself kid, your scaring us" Brax laughs.

"I'll try" I force a smile.

Casey then walks over and I hug him tightly too. I notice they all have a couple of bruises and cuts, but, I decide not to ask any of them what happened.

"Are Bianca and Ricky okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're perfect" Heath answers smiling.

I nod happily then let out a breath and lean back into my pillow. Brax says his going to go check on Ricky and Heath says he's going to go check on Bianca so I can rest. I nod. Casey is about to leave but I stop him, I ask him to shut the door and come sit next to me.

"Don't leave, please. When I'm alone, I think. When I think, I remember. When I remember, I feel the pain. When I feel pain, I cry. When I cry, it's hard to stop. So, please, don't leave me alone" I beg, two tears dropping down my face.

"I can't change what happened to you. I can't change the fact that you will have nightmares and that you will feel scared for a while, I can't change anything. But, I can promise you, that you won't go through it alone. Cory, I'm never going to leave you" Casey smiles, holding my hand tightly.

I nod my head up and down and slowly start to cry. Casey leans up and holds me tightly, rocking me back and forth, stroking my hair soothingly and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Cory"

"I love you too Casey"


	15. Chapter 15

Cory POV

I'm in pain. My body aches. They say I can go home today but I have to be in bed rest for the next three days. I grab Brax's arm and he helps me up, he wraps his arm around my waist and helps me walk out of the hospital. We get to the car and Brax puts me in the back seat next to Casey, I rest my head on his should as I look out the window, watching the waves crash. When we get home, Brax helps me to my room and into bed, he is about to leave but I call him back and he sits beside me on my bed.

"What happened to you guys?" I ask.

"We went to find you, I heard noises in the basement but as soon as I opened the door, we got knocked out, all of us were then put in a tiny closet, when we woke up, we broke down the door and the room was filled with photos, of you and me, the boys, Ricky and Bianca, then Hammer came, we got into this huge fight with his gang but we won, that's how we found you" Brax explains.

I stare at him with wide eyes, in shock he would do all of that for me.

"What if you hadn't won the fight? You might not be here or-"

"Cory, when he Heath, Case and I ever not won a fight?" Brax scoffs.

I laugh and nod my head then pat his back. Heath then walks into my room, a sad look plastered on his face. Brax leaves the room and Heath takes his spot next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry Cory, it's all my fault, I should've stopped him, I should've followed the car, I should've-"

"You did everything right, Heath. He was holding a gun to my head, you couldn't do anything, Heath, you saved me. I love you so much" I smile then pull him into a hug, making sure I don't hurt his shoulder. Heath sighs and whispers "thank you" then leaves my room. Ricky then comes in, I can tell she's pregnant now, she has a bump, it may be small but you can still see it. She smiles when she sees me and sits up on the bed next to me.

"I was worried about you kid, we all were" Ricky sighs.

"Yeah I've heard" I chuckle sarcastically.

"What's up Cory?" Ricky asked conceded.

"Don't you think, if I never came to the Bay, everyone's life's would be better?" I explain.

Ricky looks at me with anger and confusion.

"Cory, if you think that for a second you are the dumbest Braxton in this house and to beat Heaths record of being dumb, you gotta be really dumb to be the dumbest. If your thinking that, then, well, just don't think it Cory. We all love you, before you came, all the boys were happy, but, they are much happier with you here, I can see it" Ricky scolds me.

I nod my head and then hug her tightly. She kisses my forehead then leaves me so I can rest. I roll onto my side, facing the window and fall asleep counting the waves I could be riding.


	16. Chapter 16

Cory POV

I wake up to the smell of bacon, I'm not meant to step foot out of bed, but I'm fine so I do. I walk into the kitchen where I see Heath nearly burning the house down.

"Oi! Get your skinny ass back into bed now!" Heath yells above the smoke alarm.

I roll my eyes and walk back to bed, Casey walks out of his room, he's just woken up from the smoke alarm.

"Help Heath would you, he's bloody hopeless" I sigh, slowly and carefully hoping back into my bed.

I lay in my bed, a couple of minutes later, Heath rushes in with, very crispy bacon and buttered toast.

"Thanks Heath, go on, I know you got work, don't let me stop you" I smile, slapping his back off.

He waves and yells goodbye and I then hear the door slam. Immediately I sigh. Casey walks in and sits in front of me on my bed, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What?" I ask chuckling.

"Nothing, it's just, nothing, I gotta head down to Angelo's, there's some new bloke Brax wants us to meet, says its urgent" Casey explains, shouting across the hallway from his room as he gets dressed.

"What's this fellas name?" I yell back.

He comes over and leans in my doorway.

"Kyle, Kyle Bennett Brax said. Anyways, gotta go, Ricky's gonna drop by soon, you too are gonna have a movie day! Yay!" Casey screams all girly.

I grab a pillow and throw it at him, then smile innocently and wave goodbye as he leaves. I'm all alone now, all alone in the house. It's quiet. Under I hear Ricky shout.

"CORY! I got the movies! Get your lazy kidnapped ass outta bed and come watch em on the couch with me now!"

Ricky demands, nicely though.

I laugh and walk to the couch slowly, sitting down next to her. I turn my head towards her and scoff.

"My lazy kidnapped ass? What about your pregnant fat arse!" I shout laughing.

Ricky slaps me on the shoulder and we both laugh and watch Jurassic Park 3.


End file.
